fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Retribution
Retribution is the final main quest of Fable II, and is split into the following sections: *The Weapon *A Perfect World *The Choice The Weapon At the beginning of this quest, Theresa has transported you and the three heroes to the top of Heroes' Hill in Bower Lake. You are told that you and the three other heroes will perform a ritual to summon a weapon to defeat Lucien. You step into a circle in the centre of the platform, with the three other heroes standing in smaller circles around you. The ritual begins and the ground beneath each of the other three heroes erupts in beams of coloured light. These beams begin to channel into you, and you start glowing. The light gets brighter and brighter until Theresa vanishes in a flash, and three shards, several spire guards, and Lucien appear. The ritual weakened the three heroes, allowing Lucien to capture them with no resistance, while you are still trapped in the central circle. If you are married, Lucien will tell you that he personally killed your spouse and child. Lucien draws a gun and aims it at you with the intent to kill, but your loyal dog takes the shot for you, killing him. With the next shot the screen turns black, but Theresa's voice tells you that you will not die today, in exactly the same way she did at the end of Childhood. A Perfect World You then wake up as a child in a farm, perhaps remembering your childhood. The quest and its timing somewhat resemble Gerard Way's belief that you recieve death in the form of your fondest memory. Rose tells you that your parents will be out for the day and you will be free to do whatever you please. The visuals during this quest are abnormally bright and blurry, highlighing the happiness of this memory. This quest is known as A Perfect World. You and Rose then go around the farm kicking chickens back into their coops, killing beetles, and shooting bottles. Once you are complete, the next thing to do is go to bed. Later, in the middle of the night, you are awakened by music coming from off the farm. If you do not leave the farm fast enough, the gate will close and you will have to repeat the quest all over again. As you leave the farm, Rose cries out "Come back Sparrow, come back." Once you leave the front gates, the visuals return to normal. The sky turns red and it starts raining. Rose disappears, and as you follow a path leading to the music, impaled and burning bodies lining the roads. When you come to the end of the path, you see the Music Box from the beginning of the game. On activating the box, you hear Rose saying that you must now use the Music Box to stop Lucien, and as you leave the dream, the major events of the story play out in front of you. The Choice You then find yourself at the docks of the Spire. You walk through the white light in the centre of the Spire. On the other side, Lucien is conducting the ritual, and tells you it is too late and the Music Box will not save you. When you use the Music Box, the beams connecting him to the three heroes dissolve. When he is weakened, he tries to reason with you. You can either shoot him before he finishes, or you can listen and let Reaver shoot him. After Lucien’s death, Theresa takes you to the top of the Spire and lets you make one of three wishes. * Sacrifice, The Needs of the Many: Bring back to life everyone who worked on the Spire. * Love, The Needs of the Few: Bring back your sister, spouse, child and dog. * Wealth, The Needs of the One: Leave the Spire with 1,000,000 gold waiting for you in the Chamber of Fate. ;Moral Outcomes *300 Good, 500 Pure for Sacrifice. *300 Good for Love. *300 Evil, 500 Corrupt for Wealth. Whatever choice you make you will leave the top of the Spire. The ensuing dialogue will depend on the choice you have made. The other three Heroes are teleported away, and the quest finishes with Theresa informing you "The world is yours to enjoy... but the Spire... is mine. Begone". The credits roll, after which you are returned to the docks in Oakfield, facing the Spire. If you chose the second option, you will now be accompanied by your dog and will receive a letter from Rose saying that she is safe with a man who has been confirmed as Scythe. TIP: for each choice there is an achievement. In order to get them all on one playthrough, save your game when you're in the Spire before facing Lucien, make a choice and quit and reload. Repeat this until you have all three chosen. (Finish with the choice you really want to choose so you don't have to reload after the third choice) Logbook Information Description: The Spire is fully operational. Lucien must be stopped. Conclusion: Sacrifice: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Thanks to your unselfish choice in the Spire, you have become Albion's truest Hero." Love: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Your choice in the Spire has granted your most heartfelt wish: your family awaits." Love Alternative (If you don't have a family): "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Thanks to your choice in the Spire, your best friend has been returned to this world. He will never leave you again." Wealth: "You have avenged your sister's death and ended Lucien's plans. Your destiny has been fulfilled. Your selfish choice in the Spire has earned you fabulous wealth, but it has also earned you the scorn of Albion." Notes *All choices will give you a note at the conclusion: from Sacrifice you will get a Letter from the People of Albion; from Love you will get a Letter from Rose; Wealth will get you a Letter from Theresa. *If Sacrifice is chosen, a statue of you is erected in Bowerstone Old Town, where you opened the music box in your childhood. *If you do not kill Lucien fast enough, then Reaver will regain conciseness and kill him before you can, mockingly asking if you wanted to kill him. Category:Fable II Quests